L'opposé de l'amour c'est quoi?
by Darkie59
Summary: Massu/Tego. Un OS loin du monde bisounours de Tegomass. Pourquoi Masuda déteste t'il Tegoshi?


Et voici ma Tegomass enfin non la Massutego... Le truc c'est que dit comme ça ce n'est pas très joli... Bon on s'en moque!

Que dire de cet OS? Déjà il m'a été inspiré par une vidéo dans laquelle Tego et Masuda expliquent qu'ils se battent très souvent. Ils en sont déjà arrivés aux poings et si cela ne se produit plus c'est uniquement parce que maintenant il y a toujours quelqu'un pour les séparer.

Et bien moi je confesse volontiers que j'aime cette idée de relation entre les deux! Pas de bisounours du coup! De plus j'ai eu la chance de me rendre au concert de Tegomass le 16 décembre à Yokohama. Depuis j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire une fic les mettant en scène.

Bonne lecture à vous! (Oh et pour moi le numéro un dans News c'est Masuda!).

* * *

><p>Si on devait résumer simplement les choses disons pour faire court que je le déteste. Je le hais plus que quiconque au monde et à cause de ce dégoût si prononcé pour cette personne je passe le plus clair de mon temps à penser à lui.<p>

On m'a toujours dit que le contraire de l'amour ce n'était pas la haine mais l'ignorance... De là à dire que je l'aime il y a un gouffre sans fond à franchir. Je n'aime pas cet homme j'en suis certain depuis bien longtemps maintenant. Je rêve uniquement de le voir s'éloigner à toute vitesse de nous !

Pourquoi est ce que cet abruti n'a pas décidé de faire comme Yamashita ? Pourquoi n'a t'il pas pris la décision d'abandonner le groupe pour se lancer dans une carrière solo ? Cela ressemble pourtant davantage à son caractère. Quel intérêt a t'il à rester avec nous ? Peut être qu'il croit qu'il va ainsi devenir le membre le plus populaire du groupe ? Si c'est le cas il est encore plus stupide que je ne l'imagine !

Celui qui prendra la place de Tomohisa ça sera forcément Keiichiro ! Il est gentil, patient, tolérant alors le gosse ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville ! Physiquement Shige est le plus apte à séduire les fans. Il est parfait, lisse, sans défauts donc selon moi chiant... Mais les femmes sont du genre à aimer les hommes irréprochables. Il est intelligent ce qui ne gâche rien au résultat final.

Donc le bébé passera bien entendu après Keii et Shige-chan. Bon si on continue le classement il se placera certainement avant moi... A part être vu comme le mec qui sourit tout le temps on peut dire que les fans me trouvent mignon... Mais moins que cet abruti congénital !

Je ne sais pas trop à partir de quand notre relation a fini par se détériorer à ce point. A la formation de News on était assez proche je trouve. Bien entendu nous n'étions pas les meilleurs copains du monde. On ne s'amusait pas à sortir ensemble tous les soirs pour écumer les bars comme Ryo et Uchi mais on pouvait passer des moments agréables à regarder des films ou à parler des exploits de tels ou tels senpais... Maintenant on en est arrivé au stade de non retour. Je l'évite comme la peste et il fait de même. Ça nous évite d'avoir envie de nous fracasser mutuellement contre les murs !

Je crois que j'ai commencé à le détester après la reprise des activités du groupe. Le départ de notre Uchi adoré et de Kusano a été un grand choc et la séparation qui en a suivi nous a encore plus divisé. Pendant notre période de suspension on a pris la décision de créer notre unit Tegomass et là... J'ai tout simplement découvert un autre Tegoshi.

Au départ il était juste le même. Le Yuya enfantin qu'on avait envie de protéger mais sa transformation physique a commencé. Il est passé du statut de vilain canard boiteux sans succès auprès des filles à celui du mec séduisant et mignon à la fois. Les autres ont changé la façon dont ils le percevaient et lui, glorifié sans cesse comme étant devenu sublime, il a modifié son comportement.

Face aux journalistes et aux fans il s'est mis à surjouer complètement son rôle de johnny's innocent et gentil. Il était juste devenu l'image que l'on attendait de lui et il avait perdu de sa profondeur. Toutefois, quand les projecteurs s'éteignaient, il montrait enfin sa vraie personnalité.

Ses caprices stupides, je dois bien le reconnaître, m'amusaient voir m'attendrissaient au tout début. Le voir exiger d'avoir de l'eau plus fraîche ou alors une tenue plus seyante était très drôle surtout que tout le monde s'empressait de répondre à ses demandes. Au fond de moi je me répétai inlassablement que c'était juste une période à passer, une étape de sa vie à franchir. Il obtenait sa revanche après des débuts difficiles au sein de la compagnie. J'ai donc regardé ça avec bienveillance souhaitant retrouver le Tego que j'adorai tellement avec la nouvelle formation de News.

Malheureusement le retour du groupe n'a rien changé. La situation a même empiré. Keiichiro, particulièrement gaga de son Tegoshi nouvelle version, l'a pris sous son aile et Yamashita a suivi son exemple. Peu à peu Ryo a décidé que ce Yuya était plus que craquant et alors que monsieur Nishikido aimait passer la majorité de son temps à râler dans son coin, en compagnie du mioche il devenait une sorte de gentil ours en peluche.

Le seul qui a consenti à lui résister c'est Kato. Il l'a traité en adulte refusant de céder aux désirs du plus jeune et juste pour cette raison je compte lui vouer un culte éternel. Bien entendu la sanction a été sans appel : Tegoshi l'a boudé.

Oui bouder ! C'est la peine ultime que Tego inflige aux gens qui ne plient pas sous son supposé charme ! J'aimerai qu'il me boude ! Il me foutrait royalement la paix ! Hélas sa technique avec moi est différente peut être parce que mes réactions à son encontre sont devenues plus violentes ?

Un jour en effet, las de ses retards répétés et inexcusés j'ai décidé de lui faire part de mon avis. J'en avais marre de nous voir poireauter comme des idiots attendant l'arrivée à plus ou moins long terme de son altesse sérénissime ! Nous aussi nous sommes des membres de News ! Nous ne sommes pas ses domestiques ! Bref je l'ai pris à part ce matin là et j'ai entamé la conversation sans détour. Avec lui il faut être direct ou il est capable de nous embobiner rapidement.

- Tego j'en ai ras le bol de tes retards continuels ! A la limite si tu avais une seule raison valable mais même pas !

- J'ai une raison je te signale !

- Ravi de le savoir et quelle est cette raison incroyable qui justifie ton attitude ?

- Je n'aime pas le matin tout simplement.

Là je me suis demandé si il était possible de réduire son sourire rayonnant en bouillie mais je me suis gentiment abstenu. La violence c'est le mal et ça ne résout rien... enfin je pensai ça à l'époque. Maintenant j'ai changé d'opinion vous pouvez me croire !

- Je te signale que personne n'aime devoir se lever le matin Tego ! Pourtant nous avons la chance de faire le métier que nous aimons ! Pense un peu aux autres ! Ça te changera !

- Tu veux savoir ton problème Massu ?

- Ah parce que c'est moi qui ai un soucis en fait ?

- Parfaitement ! Tu es juste jaloux !

- Jaloux ? Jaloux de quoi ?

- Tu ne supportes pas de voir que je suis bien plus beau et populaire que toi. Tu devrais te regarder un peu ! Tu ne ressembles à rien ! Tu t'habilles d'une façon horrible, tu es gros et tes joues te font ressembler à un hamster obèse !

Sur le coup je n'ai même pas été capable de répliquer à ses remarques. Il avait bien entendu fait exprès d'évoquer mes joues. Quand on était encore proche je lui avais confié qu'elles me faisaient vraiment complexer. Il utilisait mes faiblesses avec une délectation visible. Une bouffée de rage m'a soudainement envahi et sans que je ne m'en rende compte mon poing s'est levé tout seul et il aurait certainement fini sa course sur le joli minois de mon vis à vis si Keiichiro n'était pas intervenu !

J'ai alors assisté à une scène digne des oscars ! Tegoshi a expliqué à Koyama que je l'avais brusquement agressé et insulté sans raison. Je n'ai même pas eu la chance de donner ma version Keii m'avait déjà jugé coupable.

Après cela j'ai vécu une assez mauvaise période. Le trio protecteur du démon refusait de m'adresser la parole sauf en cas d'extrême nécessité et Yuya jouait à la perfection le rôle de l'ami blessé et incompris...

Peu à peu la situation est redevenue à la normale mais suite aux nombres croissants de disputes entre nous deux les autres membres du groupe ont décidé de ne plus nous laisser seuls dans la même pièce.

Vous voulez savoir la pire torture que je vis actuellement ? C'est simple. La Johnny's a décidé de faire croire que nous sommes les meilleurs amis du monde ! On se tape des tonnes de photos ensemble, souriant comme des débiles pour les magazines ou racontant à longueur d'interview à quel point nos soirées en commun sont géniales !

Selon Tego, le meilleur menteur de l'univers, on adore manger le soir dans un restaurant de râmen ( je déteste les râmen! ) puis on va au karaoke pour chanter les chansons de nos groupes préférés ! Oh parfois il dort chez moi aussi... Plutôt crever que le laisser mettre un pieds dans mon appartement ! Il ne pourrait même pas dire de quelle couleur est la porte d'entrée de mon immeuble !

Je suis certain que vous vous dites depuis le début que notre relation n'est pas si mauvaise mais détrompez vous ! Même si je passe volontairement au silence des passages plus sordides de notre histoire on en est désormais à un point de non retour. La preuve ? Là pendant que vous lisez mes pensées je suis pour la première fois seul avec lui. Je souhaite qu'il m'ignore sinon ça risque de dégénérer.

Il vient de se tourner vers moi et à la vue du sourire qu'il affiche je comprend déjà que l'ignorance n'est pas la solution qu'il a envisagé.

- Alors Masuda aujourd'hui tu es arrivé en retard ? Pour un mec capable de faire un sermon sur l'importance de respecter les autres tu es vraiment pitoyable.

- La ferme Tegoshi.

Belle entrée en matière pleine d'amour et d'amitié fraternelle.

- Tu es toujours vulgaire. Ce n'est pas bien voyons surtout que je ne fais que dire la vérité.

- La vérité ? Bravo ça doit être la première fois que cela arrive en cinq ans ! On devrait prévenir tes journalistes adorés ! Ils auraient un véritable scoop.

- Avec toi je ne mens jamais je te signale. Regarde la fois ou j'ai déclaré que tu étais laid ce n'était pas un mensonge ! Cela ne m'étonne pas que les femmes ne te regardent même pas !

- Sérieusement ferme la ou je vais me mettre en colère.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi ? Me frapper ?

- Te frapper ? Pourquoi pas ? L'idée m'a déjà souvent traversé l'esprit mais ma mère m'a bien éduqué. Elle m'a enseigné qu'il ne fallait pas taper les femmes.

- Les femmes ?

- Ne soit pas si étonné. Bien entendu que tu es une femmes ! Tu as vu les tenues que tu portes ? On dirait un travesti, une folle. Tu n'as rien d'un mec !

Peut être que je viens enfin de trouver son point faible car le regard qu'il me lance s'est brutalement empli de haine. Je me sens heureux pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. Il a l'air de souffrir au plus profond de lui et il comprend maintenant peut être ce que moi j'ai longtemps ressenti par sa faute.

Sans que je m'en sois aperçu il se tient désormais à peine à quelque centimètres de moi. A son expression je comprend instantanément que sa prochaine réplique va me faire mal.

"Tu dis ça mais ce n'est pas moi qui me fait sauter dans le vestiaire par Maruyama !"

Je n'ai même pas compris ce qu'il vient de se dérouler. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Tegoshi est maintenant allongé devant moi avec une lèvre éclatée et qu'il a perdu son sourire. Je ne me contrôle plus moi même. C'est comme si j'étais sorti de mon corps ou si j'étais passé en pilotage automatique.

L'instant d'après je suis assis à califourchon sur Yuya et les coups s'enchaînent. Je me sens mieux quand je vois son visage en sang et ses larmes couler. J'ai enfin l'impression de pouvoir libérer la pression.

Je m'aperçois que les choses dérapent quand, dans un accès de fureur je lui arrache sa chemise et je lui mord avec rage la clavicule.

Il gémit de douleur sous mon geste et cela... m'excite ? Je suis devenu dingue c'est ça ? Je veux m'éloigner de lui pour arrêter ce flot de pensées dérangeantes mais, alors que j'étais perdu dans ces réflexions, il échange nos positions et il pose avec rage ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un goût de sang envahi ma bouche et je réalise que j'ai immédiatement répondu à son baiser. Sa langue joue avec la mienne sans douceur alors que ses mains me plaquent au sol. Je reste immobile pendant qu'il interrompt notre échange à bout de souffle.

Je croise son regard. Sa haine est plus que visible. Comment peut on détester à ce point une personne ? Il se penche à nouveau vers moi et me mord la lèvre inférieure. Je hurle de douleur et il arrête immédiatement. Il reprend possession de ma bouche et je sens ses mains glisser sur mon torse . Elles s'arrêtent sur la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon et celui-ci disparaît ainsi que mon boxer sans même que je ne réagisse.

Je profite de son éloignement pendant qu'il ôte mes vêtements pour reprendre à nouveau le dessus. Je le déshabille avec empressement et je m'allonge de tout mon long sur son corps vulnérable.

C'est à ce moment là que je réalise que je bande... Pas un peu non ! Je bande au point d'en avoir mal dans tout mon corps. Je veux le posséder, je veux le déchirer sans douceur. Je le déteste et je veux qu'il le réalise enfin.

J'écarte ses cuisses avec brutalité et sans doute pris par les remords je m'arrête... Maru... Cette idée disparaît bien vite quand Tegoshi enroule ses jambes autour de mes hanches et qu'il plante ses ongles dans mon dos. Il roule du bassin m'incitant à le prendre sans attendre et je constate que lui aussi il est à un stade plus que avancé d'excitation.

Je le regarde et sans préparation je me place à l'entrée de son intimité. Je me saisis de ses hanches l'empêchant ainsi de réaliser le moindre mouvement de fuite et je le pénètre entièrement. Je suis en Tegoshi Yuya et je peux lire la souffrance sur son visage. Cette vision me rend fou et sans plus attendre je me déhanche en lui avec satisfaction.

Alors que les premières allées et venues ont déclenché des cris de douleur chez mon partenaire peu à peu je constate que les gémissements se sont teintés d'une autre sonorité. Il déplace ses mains au niveau de mes fesses et il me force à accélérer le rythme. Il se tord de plaisir sous moi à chaque coup plus violent et il hurle mon prénom quand je tape une première fois dans sa prostate.

Je me penche dans son cou m'enfonçant davantage en lui et ses dents se referment sur le lobe de mon oreille. J'accélère encore et il abandonne toute idée de suivre mes ondulations du bassin. Il se contente d'ouvrir la bouche cherchant désespérément à happer une goulée d'air frais. Il n'arrive plus à respirer.

La sueur a envahi nos deux corps imbriqués et je le sens se tendre sous moi. Un dernier coup sur sa prostate et il jouit entre nous. Il se resserre sur mon membre et j'éjacule à mon tour en Yuya.

Je m'écroule sur lui recherchant un semblant de souffle pendant que lui essaye de faire de même. Ses ongles plantés dans mes épaules me font mal et je me retire de son corps. Je m'éloigne de lui réalisant ce que nous venons de faire.

Je me tourne vers Tegoshi et je constate les dégâts. Sa chemise est déchirée, son pantalon et son boxer gisent au sol un peu plus loin, son visage est tuméfié et sa lèvre en sang a enflé et pourtant... pourtant je ne peux pas nier qu'il est encore beau.

Je me relève, récupère mes habits et je me dirige en vitesse vers la douche située au bout de la pièce. L'eau brûlante me fait souffrir aux endroits où Tego m'a griffé mais je savoure cette sensation.

La porte s'ouvre et un corps se colle au mien. Il laisse échapper un juron, sans doute que l'eau chaude lui fait le même effet qu'à moi. Je ne cherche même pas à le repousser quand il embrasse mon épaule et que ses bras viennent entourer mes hanches.

Je le laisser poser sa joue contre mon dos et j'écoute son cœur qui bat à un rythme effréné.

Finalement, en y réfléchissant bien, je me dis que les gens ont peut être raison quand ils affirment que l'opposé de l'amour ce n'est pas la haine.


End file.
